


Rainy Day Thoughts

by Lora_Blackmane



Series: Fics with Big Thor Energy [1]
Category: Heartbound (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Lore contemplates things on a stormy night.
Series: Fics with Big Thor Energy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556899
Kudos: 14





	Rainy Day Thoughts

Lore flinched as something cold hit his head, throwing him out of his sleep. He looked around, trying to figure what had hit his head, when he was hit again - multiple times at once. He turned towards the ceiling, slightly moving to the right to avoid the next droplets, and sighed. He hated it when it rained - the house's glaring issues only became more apparent when it did. The leaky ceiling hadn't really been a problem before, and when it did start becoming one when he was younger...Dad had fixed the issue back then...

But he wasn't like that anymore so the issues of the house had only started to pile up. He had originally tried to fix some of the issues in the beginning, cleaning up after Mom, but he didn't really know how to fix the ceilings or walls. He didn't like doing jobs like this, but he also didn't like being in a house where he could see the support beams usually hidden by the drywall or sleeping under a roof that barely held the rain away. Especially when it woke him up from one of the few surprisingly good dreams he has now. He had tried putting buckets under the leaks, but the number of leaks soon outweighed the number of buckets he had... and he honestly wasn't sure where any of the buckets they had were now. Probably in his parent's room if they were having similar issues.

He... could move the bed; but where would he move it? Almost every area in his room was under one of the cracks in the ceiling... except where Baron was sleeping. Lore looked over to where Baron was laying, quietly snoring away on his rug. Even though his rug wasn't that big, there wasn't enough room for both of them over there. If he even _**could**_ move the bed... where would Baron sleep? Baron let out a long, drawn out yawn and shifted slightly - curling up more on his rug. Lore watched him for a bit, thinking about what to do...

He laid down and moved his pillow slightly, so that only the corner got hit, and tried to go back to sleep. He'd just have to learn to sleep through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of emotions over Lore's home life ok? I didn't notice this till today, but there's water damage on almost everything in his room except Baron's area. It's the only place where water isn't dripping out of the ceiling. It sort of shows how much Lore cares about Baron in my mind.


End file.
